Destiny's Write
by IdeasLocas.com
Summary: ..."Nadie puede escapar del destino. Todo lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas ya esta predestinado, si no fuera así todos podríamos triunfar en la vida. Este es inalterable, al fin y al cabo si pudiéramos de construir nuestro propio destino habrían más sonrisas y menos corazones rotos"...[SE ACEPTAN OCS] [Fic de Alita210100 y ShionKishimoto13]
1. Prologo

**Shion: Holis :3**  
 **Ali: Hola a todos**  
 **Shion: Bien este es nuestro proyecto en conjunto con Ali-san**  
 **Ali: asi es :3 y lo hemos subido a esta nueva cuenta en donde hay tres escritoras.**  
 **Shion: yes, estan Kattalix, Ali y yo nwn**  
 **Ali: En fin, esperamos que esta idea les agrade y quieran participar nwn**  
 **Shion: Bueno aquí les dejamos el Prólogo/introducción.**

* * *

.

.

.

Prologo

.

.

.

El destino es algo totalmente impredecible, y uno nunca sabe que es lo que este depara para el futuro. Como las famosas frases "Las Vueltas del Destino" o "El Destino es cruel" tienen mucho sentido en este relato.

Las personas normales o fantasiosas creen en las maravillosas vueltas del Destino, notese el sarcasmo, y las grandes cosas que tiene esta deparado para ellos; pero para otras personas, no es lo mismo, no es mas que pura fantasía irrelevante y sin sentido alguno.

Nadie puede escapar del destino. Todo lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas ya esta predestinado, si no fuera así todos podríamos triunfar en la vida. Este es inalterable, al fin y al cabo si pudiéramos de construir nuestro propio destino habrían más sonrisas y menos corazones rotos. Por eso es que se dice que este esta escrito

* * *

 **Shion: Y por si ya se estaban preguntando, si, aceptamos ocs**

 **Ali: Así es así que no duden en mandar sus fichas por MP**

 **Shion: OJO: ACEPTAREMOS UN OC POR PROBLEMA.**

 **Ali: Sin más, les dejamos la ficha nwn**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Ficha de OC's: Destiny's Write**

 **Nombre y Apellido: (Japonés)**

 **Edad: (17 - 19)**

 **Apariencia Infantil: (Definida)**

 **Apariencia Actual: (Definida)**

 **Personalidad Infantil:**

 **Personalidad Actual:**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Problema:**

 **-Bullyung físico y psicológico**  
 **-instintos suicidas**  
 **-Depresión**  
 **-Problemas con las drogas**  
 **-Problemas de conducta**  
 **-Transtorno de bipolaridad**  
 **-Transtorno de la ansiedad**  
 **-Hiperactividad/ deficit de atencion**  
 **-Transtornos alimentarios**  
 **-transtorno de personalidad**  
 **-Fobias**

 **Historia: (Agregar infancia, pasado, que los llevo a ser/consumir eso? Y por que?)**

 **Pareja:(Menos Fudo y Suzuno) (Fubuki; Midorikawa; Goenji; Kazemaru; Hiroto; Fudo; Kido; Sakuma; Nagumo; Suzuno; Aphrodi; Toramaru; Tachimukai; Fidio; Mark; Dylan)**

 **Color favorito:**

 **Ropa: (Casual, Pijama, De Gala, Kimono)**

 **Extra: (Cualquier cosa sirve)**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Shion: ¡Animense a participar!**

 **Ali: ¡Si, participen!**

 **Shion: Bien aqui nos despedimos**

 **Las dos: Matta neee minna!**


	2. ¿Por que a mi?

**Ali: ¿Que hubo gente bonita y conocedora?**

 **Shion: Aquí les traemos el primer capítulo de esta historia ^^**

 **Ali: Si, les recordamos que estarán presentes mi OC y el de Shion-san**

 **Shion: Aparte de que hay muy pocos OC's y eso es pocamente motivador -_-U**

 **Ali: Pero, comenzaremos poco a poco**

 **Shion: Y sin mas...**

 **Ali: ¡El Fic! XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: ¿Por que a mi?**_

* * *

 ** _Kari Chogo..._**

* * *

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo acomodando ese mechón característico de todos los días ¿El por que? Fácil, su pobre ojo manchado con la sangre que su padre le había sacado con una estaca en pleno lapso de locura.

-¡Kari! El desayuno ya está listo- Grito si tía desde el piso de abajo

-¡Ya voy!- Respondió ella

Acomodo mejor su suéter para cubrir las cortadas de sus brazos y aliso su falda para cubrir las cortadas de sus piernas y bajo a donde su tía, en realidad, ella vivía sola mas sus tíos siempre venían a hacerle compañía para al menos no verla tan sola.

-¿Amaneciste con frío hoy?- Preguntó la mayor

-Si... Algo así- Dijo frotándose ambos brazos

-Bueno, espero y no te resfríes- Dijo la mayor poniendo el desayuno delante de ella

-Si tía- Dijo empezando a comer

-Escucha, hoy tendré una junta muy importante en el trabajo así que llegare muy tarde y tu tío sigue en Hiroshima, pero aseguró que volvería mañana- Dijo la mayor amenamente

-Que bien...- Dijo ella terminando de desayunar- Gracias por la comida

-Cuando quieras, te dejaré el almuerzo y la cena hecha, solo necesitarás calentarla- Dijo la mayor

-Si, tía, adiós- Dijo ella terminando de ponerse los zapatos y saliendo de casa rumbo a su purgatorio diario

Camino las calles siendo observadas por todos los demás alumnos que iban en su misma dirección, algunos la esquivaban al verla tan deprimida, otros murmuraban cosas que obviamente eran audibles para ella y otros simplemente chocaban su hombro con ella apropósito para hacerla caer intencionalmente, pero ella los esquivaba a tiempo. Llego donde la entrada y divisó al grupo de verdugos de todos los días, quienes se encargaban de hacerle la vida imposible y miserable.

Mas de lo que ya era...

-Valla, valla, pero si es el fenómeno- Dijo la cabecilla del grupo, su peor enemiga; Maika Uriko

-¿Que es lo que quieres payaso?- Respondió ella, eso si, Maika y sus lame botas tenían una ridícula obsesión con el maquillaje y e de ahí el famoso insulto

-A mi no me llames así, a mi me respetas- Exigió la pelirroja

-Un ser tan despreciable y asqueroso como tu no merece ninguna muestra de respeto de mi parte y de nadie en este lugar- Respondió ella alejándose de ahí, mas el brazo de la pelirroja la detuvo haciendo que se descolocara su fleco mostrando su ojo rojo manchado de sangre

-Me dices despreciable y asqueroso pero ¿Que hay de ti? Tu eres una perfecta imagen de horror y asco- Dijo Maiko

-Si, era de esperarse de la hija de un psicópata- Dijo Ai Touchi

-El psicópata que mato a su madre- Dijo ahora Reina Yagami

-Madre que trajo a un parásito al mundo- Dijo ahora Soura Nigako

-Ya déjenme en paz...- Murmuro Kari al borde del llanto

-Oh... ¿O si no que? ¿Vas a llorar hasta que te dejemos en paz, no?- Maika se acercó a ella y la empujó haciendo que llegara donde Reina y esta la empujó donde Ai y así sucesivamente comenzaron su ronda de tortura, a lo lejos Fumiko miraba todo con un rostro de dolor al ver a sus supuestas amigas maltratar a una pobre joven que no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Se alejo de ahí y fue a buscar a las únicas personas que podían detener lo que estaban haciendo ellas

-¡Hiroto-san! ¡Fuusuke-kun! ¡Haruya-kun! ¡Ryuuji-san! Necesito que vengan conmigo rápido- Dijo Fumiko

-¿Que sucede Fumiko?- Pregunto Hiroto

-Las chicas están molestando a Kari-san, otra vez- Dijo ella sorprendiendo a los demás- Tengo miedo de que le hagan algo

-No otra vez- Dijo Nagumo

-¿En donde están?- Preguntó Suzuno

-En la entrada, rápido- Dijo ella empezando a correr siendo seguida de los demás

Cuando llegaron había una multitud rodeando a las otras molestando a Kari, como pudieron se abrieron entre la multitud, al llegar al centro vieron a Maika, Ai, Soura y Reina maltratando a Kari a empujones mientras que estas se reían de lo deplorable que se veía y los varios moretones en su piel. Estando rodeadas de tanta gente, nadie se dignaba a dar un paso en frente y detener a ese cuarteto

-Ya viste, aquí nadie te quiere- Dijo Reina

-No eres mas que una burla para todos- Dijo Ai

-Eres un parásito sin propósito en la vida que no merece estar aquí- Dijo Soura

-No mereces ser querida por nadie, no mereces estar aquí y tampoco mereces vivir- Dijo Maiko empujándola tan fuerte haciendo que chocara contra un la reja de la entrada golpeándose el hombro mientras que los demás presentes se rieran de ella- ¿Ves? Nadie aquí te quiere, deberías ahorrarnos la molestia de verte y desaparecer de una vez

Ella no decía palabra alguna, solamente escuchaba las risas y burlas de los demás al verla deplorable, pero otras voces mucho mas fuerte resonaron entre la multitud

-Chicas, esta vez se pasaron de la ralla- Dijo Hiroto serio

-Oye, tampoco es para tanto- Dijo Reina

-Si, solo nos divertíamos un poco con ella- Dijo Ai

-Claro que no, lo único que hicieron fue maltratarla hasta dejarla así- Regañó Suzuno- Solo miren como la dejaron

-Ah...! No empieces Suzuno- Dijo Soura. El resto de las personas empezaban a murmurar cosas al ver la escenita montada cosa que le molesto a Nagumo

-¡Larguense de aquí! ¿¡No tiene otra cosa que hacer en vez de estar aquí de fisgones?! ¡Largo de aquí!- Exclamo Nagumo haciendo que todos se alejaran de ahí

Midorikawa se acerco lentamente a Kari notando los múltiples moretones en su piel, pero también noto algo que de verdad lo sorprendió, varias cortadas en sus piernas y unas cuantas en sus brazos que se notaban por sobre su suéter

-¿Oye? ¿Estas bien?- Dijo el suavemente acercando su mano tratando de tocarla pero la mano de ella se lo impidió- ¿Kari-san?

-No me toques... Por favor- Dijo ella con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos, sujetándose el lugar en donde se había lastimado- No te me acerques...

-No te haré daño, solo quiero ayudarte- Trato de convencerla- Tienes un hombro herido

-No te me acerques...- Dijo ella alzando el rostro revelando lo que tanto ocultaba bajo su fleco, un ojo totalmente rojo como la sangre con unas cuantas lágrimas que difuminaban el color sangre, se sorprendió al ver la mirada opaca y oscura que mostraba su rostro- Por favor...

-Kari-san...- Vio como esta se levantaba forzosamente y se alejaba de ahí corriendo todo lo que sus lastimadas piernas le permitían

-Ah! Ya déjala Midorikawa, es un caso perdido- Dijo Maiko acercándose al peli-verde, pero al ver que este no le hacía caso se molestó- ¿Midorikawa?

-No quiero que me hables en todo el día Uriko- Dijo el alejándose de ahí dejando a la pelirroja boquiabierta

-¿Como? ¡Ah! No puedes hacerme esto- Refuto ella como malcriada- ¡Midorikawa!

-Créeme, cuando te llama por tu apellido duda que te hará caso- Dijo Suzuno- Y nosotros tampoco, vamos Fumiko

La aludida no respondió, simplemente se fue con ellos ante la mirada ceñuda y odiosa de las otras

-Espero que Kari-san este bien- Susurro Fumiko

No muy lejos Kari había llegado al parque y se fue a la zona mas lejana de este, sentándose debajo de un árbol ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas y llorar desconsoladamente, como todas las noches

-¿Por que? ¿Por que siempre me pasa esto a mi?- Dijo sollozando sintiendo el liquido vital fluir sobre su muñeca manchando el pasto a un intenso rojo- ¿Por que?

* * *

 _ **Hana Kobayashi...**_

* * *

-Por dios Hana ¡Mírate! ¡Has aumentado 2 kilos!- Exclamo su madre molesta- ¡Que horror!

-Madre, tampoco es para tanto son solo dos kilos, los perderé en siete u ocho días- Dijo Hana con voz afable y serena

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Los perderás ahora!- Dijo su madre

-Pero... Estoy cansada, no aguanto los pies, la fiesta de ayer me tuviste parada toda la noche usando eso tacones de Alexander McQueen altísimos, déjame descansar al menos- Dij Hana

-¡Pos supuesto que no! ¡Vas a bajar esos kilos ahora mismo!- Dijo su madre tomándola fuertemente del brazo poniéndola en frente de un póster con la imagen de Giselle Bündchen- ¿Sabes quien es ella, verdad?

-Si- Respondió ella

-¿Y sabes lo que es, verdad?- Volvió a preguntar ella

-Si, una modelo- Respondió ella

-Una modelo **esbelta** y **delgada** , y eso es lo que tu tienes que ser Hana, una modelo reconocida como ella, con un cuerpo perfecto, no con esos dos horribles kilos de mas- Dijo su madre- ¡Así que te vas a hacer 50 abdominales y no quiero...!

-Pero...

-¿Pero que, Hana?- Pregunto su madre

-¿Si me da hambre?

-Pues te tragaras tu propia saliva, por que de ser por mi no comes ni una migaja, ve que por estar tragando como vaca estas así de gorda, fea y horrorosa- Dijo ella con un gesto de asco en su rostro- Vete a hacer lo que te dije y no comerás nada hasta que termines

-Si madre...- Dijo ella

-Dejare a Miko a cargo mientras estoy fuera- Dijo mirando a la sirvienta- Vigila que haga todos y cada uno de los ejercicios Miko y no le des nada de comer a esta tragona, no lo merece por haber engordado tanto

-Si señora...- Dijo la sirvienta

Hana empezó a hacer el dichoso ejercicio pero solamente llego a 15 hasta que Miko hablo

-Nee~ Hana-san?- Llamo Miko

-¿Si?- Dijo la aludida

-Tenga- Dijo la joven extendiéndole una bandeja llena de comida

-Gracias Miko-san ¿Pero...?

-Necesita comer, esta muy delgada y puede que sufra de bulimia o anorexia- Dijo la sirvienta con una afable sonrisa- Así coma señorita

-Gracias Miko-san- Dijo Hana empezando a comer

Miko Unohana no era solo la sirvienta de la casa, sino también la única mejor amiga de Hana y una segunda madre para ella, y siendo sinceros era mucho mejor madr que la propia señora Kobayashi

-Gracias por la comida Miko- Dijo Hana

-De nada señorita- Dijo la joven- Le alistaré un relajante baño mientras usted termina ¿Si?

-Por favor- Dijo la joven

-Y descuide, le diré a su madre que hizo mas abdominales de la cuenta, además, esos kilos le van de maravilla señorita- Dijo Miko con una amable sonrisa

-Gracias- Dijo ella yendo directo a su cuarto, cuando llego vio los múltiples reconocimientos de modelaje y varios de los posters de distinguidas modelos, entre ellas un póster de su propia madre luciendo el Fantasy Bra de la colección de Victoria's Secrets del 2007. Soltó un sonoro suspiro- ¿Por que? ¿Por que se esmera tanto en que me vea como ellas? ¿No tiene sentido alguno? Pero que se le va a hacer, solo a mi me pasa esto...


	3. Dolor y Locura

**Ali: Bueno, e aquí nosotras dos con otro motivador capitulo**

 **Shion: Sip ^^ Mas drama y dolor *Cara afligida***

 **Ali: Así es mujer XD Hoy conoceremos a mi OC ;)**

 **Shion: Y a Inori-san ^^**

 **Ali: Y sin más preámbulos**

 **Shion: El Fic! XD**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Dolor y Locura_**

* * *

 ** _Kaori Matsubara..._**

* * *

¿Cuantas veces lo había intentado? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿Mas? No lo sabe, perdió la cuenta desde aquel trágico día, el día en el mataron a su familia, el día en el que dejo de ser ella misma, el día en el que le quitaron los mas preciado que tenía en ese entonces... Su hermana Saori...

Se bajo del escritorio y se quito la soga que rodeaba su cuello y la soltó de la lámpara que iluminaba el despacho de su padre o intento de padre

-No importa cuantas veces lo intente, no funciona- Dijo ella frustrada- Tal parece que el mundo me quiere viva...

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabellos verdes levemente largos hasta los hombros y ojos turquesa oscuro, vestido con un traje gris

-¿Señorita...?- Cuando entro vio como la joven enrollaba la soga entre sus manos y la guardaba en uno de los varios cajones del escritorio- ¿Intento suicidarse otra vez?

-¿Si lo sabes para que preguntas Shun?- Dijo ella cortante- ¿Que quieres?

-Tiene una cita con el señor Kuno para cerrar el contrato- Dijo Shun

-Bien, estaré lista en media hora- Dijo Kaori, este simplemente asintió y salió del despacho, pero antes de hacerlo, hablo

-¿Y señorita Matsubara?- La llamo el

-¿Si Shun?

-No intente matarse otra vez, por favor- Suplico el

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, yo soy la que debió de haber muerto ese día no ella, no debía ser la que recibiera esos disparos no ella, yo debería de estar muerta y ella debería de estar aquí hablándote- Dijo Kaori frustrada

-Pero... ¿Que gana al hacerlo? ¿Que gana intentar acabar con su vida?- Preguntó el sereno y comprensivo, como siempre lo a sido

-¿Que gano? Sentir lo que mi hermana sintió cunado esos malditos mafiosos la arrebataron de mi lado- Dijo ella seria- Iré a cambiarme Shun, te aviso cuando este lista

-Si señorita...- Dijo el retirándose

Kaori salió del despacho y se fue directo a su habitación a cambiarse, cuando llego vio cerca de la pequeña sala que tenía en su habitación una fotografía de ella de joven al lado de una niña rubia de cabellos ondulados y grandes ojos verdes, tomo la foto entre sus manos y delineó con sumo cuidado el rostro de su amada hermana y luego se miro a ella misma, es increíble cuanto había cambiado todos estos años, sus largos cabellos azabaches fueron reducidos de tal grado que su cabellos ahora parecía el cabello de un chico decorado con varias mechas grises, ese brillo de inocencia que había en sus ojos se perdió por completo, ahora sus ojos eran dos orbes amarillos vacíos sin ningún tipo de brillo y ese rostro implantado de felicidad y goce se transformo a uno de amargura y seriedad. Soltó un suspiro grueso mientras pequeña lágrimas caían sobre el retrato

-¿Por que...? ¿Por que fuiste tu y no yo?- Cuestiono ella a la imagen, en su mente pasaba como una película toda la tragedia que ella vivió

 ** _FlashBack..._**

 _Corría desesperada por los pasillos de su amplia mansión hacía el refugio que uno de los sirvientes les había señalado en caso de emergencia_

 _-¡Apresúrate Saori!- Decía una joven Kaori de 8 años_

 _-¡Ya voy!- Dijo la pequeña rubia_

 _En la casa se escuchaban gritos de dolor y agonía junto con el sonido de varios disparos y las voces cercanas de varios hombres yendo directo hacia ellas_

 _-¡Están por aquí!- Rito un hombre_

 _-¡Muévanse! ¡Rápido!- Grito otro_

 _Mientras las dos niñas ya había llegado al refugio Kaori vigilaba que nadie mas Saori trataba de abrir la puerta cromada de acero anti-balas escondida detrás de un monumental retrato de la familia. Saori trataba de abrir la puerta pero era demasiado pequeña y la puerta era demasiado grande y muy pesada_

 _-Saori apresúrate, creo que se aproximan- Dijo Kaori escuchando los pasos de los hombres acercándose_

 _-Si, pero ayúdame, esta puerta es demasiado pesada- Dijo la rubia, Kaori se acerco y la ayudo a abrir la puerta dejando ver una pequeña bóveda cromada y recubierta con acero junto con todas las cosas necesarias para una emergencia- Entremos antes de que esos hombre vengan..._

 _Sin poder evitarlo su pesadilla fue escuchada y se empezaron a oír las voces de los hombres_

 _-¡Están por aquí! ¡Muévanse!- Grito uno de ellos_

 _-Vamos Saori entremos antes de que nos hagan daño- Dijo Kaori, mas esta la detuvo- ¿Saori?_

 _-Kaori, prométeme una cosa- Dijo ella seria tomándola por los hombros- Pase lo que pase, prométeme que mantendrás en alto el nombre de la familia Matsubara y que te vengaras de los sujetos que hicieron todo esto_

 _Kaori no entendía lo que decía, pero luego sintió como ella la empujaba dentro de la bóveda-refugio cerrándose automáticamente_

 _-¿Saori...? ¡Saori! ¡Saori abre la puerta ahora mismo!- Exclamaba ella con desesperación, trato de abrir la puerta incluso con golpes pero fue en vano, solo lograba a escuchar las voces de los hombres pero ellos no podían escucharla a ella_

 _-Parece que te tenemos niñita- Dijo uno de ellos_

 _-¿Que acaso no te da miedo?- Dijo otro_

 _-Por supuesto que no, no le tengo miedo a ninguno de ustedes maleantes- Dijo Saori decidida_

 _-Vaya eres muy valiente mocosa- Dijo uno de ellos- Y por eso te propondremos algo_

 _-¿Que podría querer yo de ustedes maleante?_

 _-Venir con nosotros y decirnos en donde ocultas toda la fortuna de tu familia o... Morir- Dijo la cabecilla de ellos_

 _-Prefiero morir antes que entregarles la fortuna que mi familia construyo a lo largo de estos años- Respondió ella seria_

 _-Bien... Si así lo quieres- El hombre levanto su arma y la apunto directo al pecho de Saori- Adiós princesita..._

 _Lo único que pudo escuchar Kaori fueron los disparos arremeter contra el cuerpo de su querida hermana y las risas y carcajadas que estos soltaban_

 _-Ya terminamos aquí, es hora de irnos- Dijo el líder- El señor Caponne estará complacido_

 _-Si, larguémonos de esta pocilga de muertos- Dijo otro de ellos_

 _Kaori espero a que esos hombres se fueran y trato de abrir la puerta para ver como se encontraba su hermana, reviso debajo del sofá que había ahí y encontró la llave de repuesto y abrió la puerta; cuando salió vio la cosa mas horrible jamás visto en su vida_

 _Su querida Saori…_

 _En el suelo…_

 _Desangrada…_

 _Se acerco al cuerpo de la rubia y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, miro su pecho totalmente cubierto por agujeros hechos por las balas, su sangre manchando toda su ropa y sus amargas lágrimas cayendo en el rostro inexpresivo de su hermana_

 _-Idiota… Eres una grandísima Idiota Saori…- Abrazo el cuerpo de la rubia entre su pecho y lloró desconsoladamente, se alejo levemente de ella y cerro sus ojos dilatados con su mano, beso su frente y la dejo ahí- Te lo prometo Saori, mantendré en alto el apellido Matsubara y matare a todos aquellos que hicieron esto, vengaré la muerte de los sirviente, la muerte de nuestro padres y la tuya, o dejo de llamarme Kaori Matsubara_

 ** _End of FlashBack…_**

Después de ese horrible recuerdo, hizo todo a su alcance para encontrar a los sujetos que amargaron su vida; bajo la mirada a sus muñecas y vio las cerraduras tatuadas en ellas, esas pequeñas cerraduras tenían un gran significado, las cerraduras mantenían el único y gran secreto que ella mantenía…

Su instinto de asesina psicópata y salvaje…

En su mente al igual que con su horrible recuerdo vino como ella acabo con todos y cada uno de los hombres que arruinaron su vida, recordaba a la perfección los gritos de dolor al sentir el frío acero penetrar su piel, los llantos de miedo al verla a ella, las súplicas por que los dejara vivir y esas magnates cantidades de sangre brotando de los cuerpos esos bastardos, pero no solo se encargo de matarlos a ellos, sino también a sus familias, esposas, hermanos, todo, hasta los hijos, pero solo los que pasaban los 12, el resto solo fue a parar a un orfanato, y después de eso desapareció sin dejar rastro… Pero había, marcado un gran evento en el mundo…

El Genocidio de Caponne…

Mas de 250 hombre y mujeres muertos…

A manos de ella…

Borro esos recuerdos y dejo la foto en su lugar, se dirigió a una de las puertas en donde se encontraba su armario y se vistió con su traje de negocios, un _Smoking_ femenino y recogió su cabello en una pequeña coleta improvisada y salió de ahí yendo directo a donde la esperaba Shun

Miro a su derecha, la puerta negra sellada con cadenas en donde mantenía su más grande y preciado secreto… Todas las armas que uso para acabar con todas esas personas…

-Nadie sabrá de esto… Absolutamente nadie…- Susurro ella saliendo de la habitación…

* * *

 ** _Inori Saito…_**

* * *

Muy bien, era oficial, estaba obsesionada con el medio-campista y defensa del Raimon, Ichirouta Kazemaru y digo ¿Quién no iba a esta obsesionada con el? Con ese porte sereno y maduro, su suave voz que de seguro es capaz de derretir a cualquiera y su atlético y bien proporcionado cuerpo; y para ella era definitivo, estaba totalmente enamorada de el

Desde el primer día…

 ** _FlashBack…_**

 _-Muy bien alumnos, siéntense- Ordeno la maestra a los niños, quienes obedientes se fueron a sentar a las pequeñas sillas cerca de las mesas- Hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera con nosotros, por favor di tu nombre pequeña_

 _-Hola, mi nombre es Saito Inori un gusto, espero y nos llevemos bien- Dijo la pequeña de cabellos azulados haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

 _-¡Hola Inori-chan!- Respondieron todos los niños_

 _-Bien Inori-chan, ahora veamos en donde podemos ponerte- Dijo la maestra buscando un espacio vacío entre las mesas encontrando una silla vacía en la mesa de Satoru- Puedes sentarte en la mesa de Satoru e Ichirouta_

 _-Si- Camino hacia la mesa que le dijeron y vio a un pequeño castaño- ¿Puedo sentarme?_

 _-Si, adelante- El pequeño se levanto de la silla en donde estaba y se sentó en la silla de al lado- Puedes sentarte_

 _-Gracias…- Dijo ella sentándose, de pronto sintió dos pares de ojos sobre ella- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Yo soy Endo Satoru y el es mi mejor amigo Ichirouta Kazemaru- Dijo Endo señalando al niño a su lado- Puede que parezca una niña pero en realidad es una niña_

 _Ese pequeño comentario la hizo reír un poco ya que era cierto, el pequeño peli-azul tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de una forma alisada que lo hacía parecer una niña_

 _-No es gracioso Endo, la vas a hacer creer que soy una niña- Dijo el pequeño peli-azul molesto y sonrojado ante la risa de Inori_

 _Y justo ahí fue cuando lo vio, esos brillantes ojos avellanas mirándola con una mezcla de reproche y vergüenza_

 _-Tranquilo, yo no creo que tu seas una niña, pero es lo que das a parecer- Dijo ella después de haberse reído- Pero de seguro que cuando crezcas serás todo un hombre_

 _Ese pequeño comentario hizo que sonriera abiertamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la peli-azul_

 _-Gracias Inori-chan, espero que seamos grandes amigos- Dijo el sonriéndole amablemente_

 _-¡Si, los tres seremos grandes amigos!- Exclamo Endo alegre_

 _-Esta bien- Dijo ella extendiendo su menique enlazándolo con los de Endo y Kazemaru- A partir de hoy, los tres seremos mejores amigos_

 _-¡Si!- Exclamo Endo alegre_

 _-Esta bien- Dijo Ichirouta sereno_

 ** _End of FlashBack…_**

Desde ese día ellos tres habían sido los tres mosqueteros, se ayudaban en todo y el pasar de los años había hecho florecer un dulce sentimiento en Inori: Amor, amor hacia su mejor amigo…

Ichirouta Kazemaru….

Pero ese amor se volvió un poco obsesivo ya que ella no toleraba que ninguna otra mujer tuviera la atención de su amigo, tanto que despertó un instinto posesivo…

Un amor Yandere…

Poco le importaba ser tachada de loca, enferma, psicópata o asesina, lo único que ella quería era la atención y amor de Kazemaru, pero cada vez que ella se lo demostraba de la forma mas indirecta posible, el parecía se runa especie de ciego, un muy estúpido y lindo ciego.

-¿Por qué siempre ese idiota le pone atención a las otras y no a mi?- Se cuestiono para ella misma escondida detrás de un árbol

-¿Quién?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

 _-Esa voz-_ Pensó ella nerviosa, giro el rostro lo más lento que pudo encentrándose con el culpable de sus pensamientos; Kazemaru estaba recostado de un brazo en el árbol mirándola con una ceja en alto y con una mirada que dentaba interrogancia y curiosidad- ¡Ichirouta! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Endo esta ocupado hablando con el entrenador acerca del próximo partido y vine a verte- Dijo el sencillo sentándose al lado de ella- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?- Preguntó ella confundida

-¿Quién ese idiota que no te presta atención?- Preguntó el

Instintivamente Inori se sonrojo, la había escuchado así que tendría que inventarse algo totalmente creíble, ya que el 'Idiota' que estaba al lado de ella era verdaderamente astuto

-Nadie en especial, solo es alguien que me gusta pero que es verdaderamente ciego- Dijo ella

-¿Ciego?- Dijo el incrédulo

-Si, no importa cuanto le demuestre mis sentimientos ya sea directa o indirectamente, el ni siquiera lo nota- Dijo ella decepcionada- A veces pienso que mis sentimientos hacia el no son mas que un desperdicio

-Inori, querer a alguien jamás será un desperdicio y menos tratar de demostrar tus sentimientos hacia el y créeme que si ese sujeto no acepta tus sentimientos, simplemente no vale la pena recibir lo que sientes por el- Dijo el pasando su brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola en un abrazo fraternal

- _Si tan solo supieras que tú eres ese grandísimo idiota-_ Dijo ella en sus pensamientos

-¿Y tienes pensado declarártele?- Preguntó el de repente sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca de tan solo haber dicho eso

-Si, pero será después de tu partido- Dijo ella

-Bien, pues estaré ahí apoyándote y si ese sujeto no te corresponde, créeme que le daré una paliza- Dijo el con tono amenazante y cómico sacándole una pequeña risa a la peli-azul

-Claro, lo que digas- _En ese caso te golpearas a ti mismo-_ Dijo ella en sus pensamientos

-Bueno, será mejor irme- Dijo el

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó ella

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Hani, Suki y Miki, es irónico que solo me halla tocado puras hembras, nos vemos- Beso fugazmente su frente y se levanto yendo directo a donde estaba el trío de rubias cerca de la puerta de la secundaria, las hermanas Hamako

Sintió algo estremecerse dentro de ella al ver a la rubia alfa Hani engancharse del brazo de Kazemaru, de SU Kazemaru, de pronto su rostro serio se transformo en una mueca

-Tal parece que esta noche iré a cazar oxigenadas- Dijo ella con su mueca macabra en su rostro, se levanto de ahí y se sacudió la tierra y se fue directo a su casa

Ya podría imaginarse los gritos de dolor y de súplica al sentir el frío metal del cuchillo en su blanca y envidiada piel

Esta noche... Se iba a divertir a lo grande...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Shion: Wow... O_O Nunca pensé que este capítulo estuviera inspirada en Yanderes**

 **Ali: Pues cree que así esta historia se hace cada vez mas interesante**

 **Shion: Si tu lo dices ^^U**

 **Ali-san y Shion san se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


End file.
